Przecież jasełka to na Boże Narodzenie
Totalna porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 3 Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej porażki : Potyczki w Szkole . Wyedukowałem uczestników z resuscytacji , widzicie mam dobre serce . Zarówno pierwszą jak i drugą część wyzwania wygrały Kumate Kujony , a sportowcy wyrzucili z gry Camerona . No i dziś mamy trzynastkę . Kto wyleci? I co przygotowałem dla uczestników? Oglądajcie Potyczkę w Szkole ! (intro) (Kumate Kujony- Normalny pokój) (Była tu miła atmosfera , na uboczu rozmawiały Tammi i Sugar) '''Sugar: Sojusz? A kogo mamy wywalić we dwie? Tammi: Myślałam o dołączeniu Anny Marii .Pogadam z nią Sugar: Oki Tammi: Anno Mario można na słówko Anna Maria: O co chodzi? Tammi: O sojusz Anna Maria: HAHAHAHAHA! Chyba cię powaliło Tammy: :( Anna Maria(p.z.): Ona tu długo nie przetrwa , niech nie myśli że po przemianie wszystko jej wolno (Silni Sportowcy - Piwnica) (Znowu się nie dogadywali , Geoff i Alejandro się kłócili ) Alejandro: Już nie masz immunitetu więc niedługo wylecisz! Geoff: Dwa głosy to troche za mało ziomek Dwayne: Dwa głosy to troche.... Geoff: Dziadek nie naśladuj mnie! Wychodze Beardo: Napięta atmosterka Beth: Geoff musi odpaść! Staci(p.z.): Gdybym się trochę wtrąciła do tej kłótni :) Alejandro: Ludzie wywalmy go Beardo: To nasz kapitan Chris(przez megafon): Ruchy na wyzwanie za szkołę Alejandro: Ciekawe co on znowu wymyślił (Za szkołą) Duncan: Po co tu to siano i domki? Chris: Dziś wyzwanie z religii , czyli jasełka! Gwen: Teraz jasełka? Chris: Jeśli wolisz arcytrudny test z religii to... Gwen: Nieważne . Niech będą te jasełka. Chris: Dwie drużyny mają 4 godziny na przygotowania. Weźcie waszym zdaniem najważniejsze postaci no bo macie małą ilość aktorów , czyli was . 4 godziny od TERAZ! (Kumate Kujony) Duncan: Dobra dostaliśmy te małą laleczkę jako Jezuska . Ja będe Józefem , kto będzie Maryją Sugar i Anna Maria: Ja! Duncan: Anna Maria Anna Maria: BOO-YAA Gwen: A może Sierra :) Sierra: Chcesz bym zdradziła Cody'ego z Duncanem?! Gwen: Nie Gwen(p.z.) Tak jak z Courtney . Ech. To znaczy że mi wybaczy! Duncan: No to Gwen , Sierra i Sugar będą mędrcami , Noah Herodem... Noah: Tammi nie mogłaby być Herodem? Ja chce być aniołem narratorem by Emma mnie widziała :) Duncan: Niech ci będzie bo inaczej nie wiedziałbym co dać Tammi Tammi: Srsl (Silni Sportowcy) Geoff: No to co... *Ja - Józef *Staci - Maryja *Beardo , Beth i Dwayne - Mędrcowie *Alejandro - Herod Dwayne: Spoko ziomek Alejandro: Herod?! Geoff: Przez twój parszywy ryj! Alejandro: Grrr... Beth: Chłopaki no co wy? Przestańcie! Geoff: On mi podrywał dziewczynę Alejandro: To się nazywa strategia . Bridgette to pasztet Geoff: Co?! (Geoff rzucił się na Alejandro i się pobili) (Obaj byli pobici i Chef zabrał ich do szpitala) Chris: Chef ich podleczy , ale nie uczestniczą w wyzwaniu . Hehehehe Beth: No to super! Co my zrobimy w czwórkę?! Beardo: Mam plan (Drużyna się naradziła) Beth: Oby się udało (Scena za szkołą) Chris: Witam widzów w pierwszych jasełkach totalnej porażki! Zaraz wystąpią dwa zespoły . Oceniać będziemy Ja , Chef i Ella Ella: Witam! Chris: Tylko nie dawaj wszystkim 10-tek. Pierwsze wystąpią kujony (Występ kujonów) Anioł(Noah): Pewnego razu kobieta miała porodzić syna , syna bożego. Ścigał Jezuska zły król Herod więc wyjechali oni na osiołku do Betlejem , gdzie znaleziono dla nich miejsce w małej stajence. Szukali go trzej królowie z darami. Kacper(Sugar): Królu Herodzie nie widział gdzieś król gdzie sie ma narodzić zbawiciel (Do końca występ był świetny , poza końcowym śpiewem Anny Marii) Chris: Tia! Dam 4 Chef: Ja też Ella: 3 Chris: No to macie 11 punktów! A teraz Silni sportowcy Józef(Beardo): To tu urodzisz syna Maryjo Maryja(Beth): Niedługo się narodzi Kacper(Dwayne): Pójdźmy za gwiazdą Melchior(Staci): Ruszmy więc (Przybyli a Jezus się narodził) Józef: Dwaj królowie , a gdzie trzeci? Kacper: W delegacji Melchior: Mamy tu złoto , kadzidło i mirrę ( Beth śpiewała Lulajże Jezuniu , ciut lepiej niż Anna Maria i zakończyli ) Chris: Eeee 1 Chef: 1 no sorki Ella: Co za inscenizacja ! 10! Chris: Eeee...ok . Różnicą 12 do 11 wygrywają Silni Sportowcy! S.S: Woooooo!!!!! Chris: Z kujonami zobaczę się na ceremonii (Przed ceremonią) (Anna Maria zwołała wszystkich poza Tammi i Sugar) Anna Maria: Tammi chciała mnie zwerbować do sojuszu może się nas pozbyć po połączeniu Noah: Ale to przez ciebie przegraliśmy Duncan: Noah ona ma racje Anna Maria: :) (Ceremonia) Chris: Witam was na ceremoni eliminacji Kujony . Niedługo jedno z was odpadnie . Głosujcie (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Duncan: No to narka Sugar: Zniszczyła nam występ Tammi: Żegnaj . Miałaś okazję Gwen: Chyba tak będzie najlepiej Sierra: Złodziejka chłopaków czy zagrożenie? Noah: Najlepiej na nikoho bym nie głosował Anna Maria: Jestem THE BEST! Chris: A więc mam pianki dla....Duncana, Gwen , Sierry ,Sugar i Noah. Zostały Tammi i Anna Maria, Anna Maria- popzułaś cały występ , Tammi - ktoś przeciwko tobie knuje. A w grze zostaje ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. Anna Maria! Tammi- Wagon wstydu czeka! Tammi: CO?! No trudno.Narka (Tammi siedzi w wagonie i Chef ją spycha) Tammi: Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Chris: No i druga wyleciała , kto będzie kolejny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1